The Wall
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Une songfic en épisodes... sur une des plus grandes créations du rock... Et les pensées d'un personnage qui nous est tous cher...
1. In the Flesh

_...We came in?_

Alors nous y voilà? Le moment de se pencher sur le passé, de le regarder, de le contempler, et de se dire "alors, qu'ai-je fait?""ai-je servi à quelquchose?""Qui se souviendra de mes actes?" Une bien grande épreuve quand son passé est peuplé de fantômes... De fantômes dont je suis pour la plupart responsable de leur mort... Ils me hantent, tout le temps. Peut-être que si j'avais agi autrement, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça... Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Des amis sont morts à cause dee moi, des amis ou des gens qui m'étaient chers. Ils me reviennent de plus en plus à l'esprit. Il est peut-être temps en effet de regarder vraiment ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai dit, et de démêler une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui était ma faute et ce qui ne l'était pas, ce que j'ai causé et ce qui n'a eu aucune conséquence...

_So ya  
Thought ya  
Might like to go to the show  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion and  
That space cadet glow_

Je voudrais me trouver beau, brillant, irréprochable, celui qui se dresse contre l'injustice et que tout le monde aime et admire... Mais je ne suis pas un héros, loin de là. D'ailleurs Maes ne croyait pas aux héros. Je ne suis pas aimé de tous, loin de là, et mes actes n'ont pas cette si belle rectitude... Ils sont emmêlés comme des fils, comme une toile où je ne vais pas tarder à m'engluer...

_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes?  
You'll just have to claw your way through the  
Disguise_

En effet, quelque chose voile mon soleil... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je savais que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là, mais pas à cette épreuve. Pour trouver ce que j'ai fait, percer mes propres secrets, il faut que je me débarasse de ce déguisement. De cette apparence que je présente à tous. Et pour ça, je vais devoir plonger au plus profond de moi-même, pour trouver la vérité...Alors...

_LIGHTS!  
ROLL THE SOUND EFFECTS!  
ACTION!_

* * *

Allons-y pour les formalités d'usage. Ceuw qui auront reconnu les paroles savent qu'elles ne sont pas de moi, pour les autres, il s'agit de la première chanson de The Wall, In the Flesh. Et celui qui cherche la vérité, c'est notre préféré Roy Mustang. Quant à savoir ce quil va trouver, il faut lire la suite... Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews! 


	2. The Thin Ice

Pour savoir ce que j'ai fait, autant commencer par le commencement, non?

_Momma loves her baby  
And Daddy loves you too  
And the sea may look warm to you Babe  
And the sky may look blue_

Rien de notable au début. Des parents qui m'aimaient et personne pour m'ennuyer... mais personne pour me tenir compagnie non plus. Peut-être que j'aurais été différent si j'avais eu un frère ou une soeur... ou peut-être pas. La mer me semblait chaude et le ciel me semblait toujours bleu, même quand il pleuvait. On est souvent plus heureux quand on est enfant...

_Ooooh Babe  
Ooooh Baby Blue  
Ooooh Babe  
If you should go skating  
On the thin ice of modern life  
Dragging behind you the silent reproach  
Of a million tear stained eyes_

Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants, j'ai dû grandir. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à voir que la vie n'était pas si rose que ça... Il fallait de plus en plus agir "comme un grand". On force les enfants à être adultes de plus en plus tôt... Je voulais devenir quelqu'un d'important quand je serais adulte, quelqu'un de bien, mais on m'a vite fait déchanter. Tout ce que je pourrais être, m'avait-on dit, c'est un homme normal avec une vie normale, dont tout le monde s'en fiche. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement d'attention, mais je ne voulais pas non plus d'une vie ordinaire. Ca, au moins je l'ai eu. Quand au reste... J'essayais simplement de m'en tirer le mieux possible. C'est vrai que notre vie à présent est comme une mince couche de glace sur un étang. Tant qu'elle tient, ça va...

_Don't be surprised, when a crack in the ice  
Appears under your feet  
You slip out of your depth and out of your mind  
With your fear flowing out behind you  
As you claw the thin ice_

La glace a fini par craquer... Quand mon père est mort, brusquement. La glace a aussi craqué pour lui et l'a englouti... On m'a dit que c'était un accident. C'est normal, on pense que les enfants ne comprennent rien. Mais j'ai compris. Il avait déjà reçu des menaces. Ses agissements n'étaient pas appréciés par tout le monde, et quelqu'un a fini par le faire taire définitivement... Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais j'ai fini par découvrir la vérité. Ma mère n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler partout autour d'elle, et l'histoire a fini par me revenir... J'ai ainsi appris que mon père avait été tué, et j'ai perdu confiance en ma mère, je lui en ai toujours voulu de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité... J'ai dû continuer à vivre ainsi, sur une glace trop mince qui menaçait de casser à tout instant... Elle a tenu, mais si peu...

* * *

Voili voilou le deuxième chapitre de The Wall, The Thin Ice. Personnellement, je trouve que je l'ai un peu raté... mais bon... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, vous? Dites-le moi!


End file.
